Missing
by sweetcrimefighter
Summary: When Edward was 5, he was kidnapped. 12 years later, he is found, though he didn't even know he was missing. How will he deal with his new life? How does Bella fit in? rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1: Lost and Found

**Missing**

**Chapter 1: Lost and Found**

It was a nice, warm summer day in the small, usually rainy, town of Forks, Washington, and everyone was revelling in the warmth, including the loving Cullen family.

Carlisle Cullen was the head of the family, a handsome doctor with movie star like features and 27 years of age - he was a very compassionate man and always had the best interest of others at heatr. He married his high school sweatheart, Esme (same age), who was a beautiful woman with long, caramel colored hair and had an extremely warm and motherly nature towars all living creatures, human or otherwise. She delt with antique restorations, parttime.

They had their first child, a song named Emmett, when they were 20. Emmett was very muscular for his young age of 7, and sported a nice head with thick, brown curles. Anyone could see that he was going to turn out extremely handsome once he grew up.

Two years after Emmett came in their lives, they welcomed the twins Edward and Alice in their lives. From day one, the two twins were attached to the hip, never doing anything without the other. Emmett loved them and quickly took on the role of big brother/protector. Edward had piercing, emerald green eyes - exactly like Esme's - while Alice had grey eyes - the same as Carlisle's and Emmett's. Edward was slender and lean and had very, unruly, bronze-like hair, while Alice was rather small and had short, black spiky hair sticking out everywhere.

They were a very close family and loved each other more than anything. Their lives were perfect... until that one fateful, sunny summer day changed everything and turned their worlds upside down.

Alice was inside, making lemonade with Esme, while Carlisle and the boys were playing catch outside. Everyone was having fun, but then a scream errupted from inside the house and all went quiet. It seemed as if time had frozen, and no one could move an inch.

After what seemed like decades, but in reality only were a few seconds, Esme ran outside, shouting for Carlisle, though she seemed calm enough to show that nothing too serious had happened.

"Alice cut her hand on a piece of glass," Esme said, and at this Carlisle sighed a sigh of relief and smiled at his lovely wife.

"Of course. I'll fix it right up. Emmett, take care of your brother and stay on the lawn," Carlisle adressed Emmett, who simply smiled, showing his dimples, and saluted. Carlisle went back inside and Esme followed.

"Alice will be okay, right?" Five year old Edward asked his seven year old brother. He may be only five, but he understood that Alice was hurt, and he didn't like it.

"Yeah, buddy, she'll be good as new after dad does his mojo. It's just a cut, no biggy," Emmett said in true Emmett style. Edward smiled, but it turned into a frown when he saw an unfamiliar car pull up right before their house.

"Emmy?" Edward turned to his brother, hoping Emmett would know who was coming here today, but Emmett held the same uncertain and curious look as Edward, which meant no one was scheduled to come by today and that these were strangers. They had always been taught to stay away from strangers.

A man with long blond hair in a pony tail, icy blue eyes and a scary smirk on his face stepped out of the car. Emmett stepped infront of Edward, not liking this at all. He wanted to call for Carlisle, but he knew Alice needed him more at the moment, so he didn't.

"Tsk tsk, you just won't do," The blond guy frowned at Emmett before pushing him out of the way. Emmett was furious and immediately stood up and charged at the man, who simply rolled his eyes and when Emmett got too close, punched him in the face, definately giving him a black eye. Emmett fell back and groaned. He tried to get up again, but his head hurt so badly and only seconds later, he was unconsious.

Edward looked at his older brother in pure horror, tears blinking in his eyes and fear rising fast to the surface. He wanted so badly to scream, but his throat was dry and his voice long lost. The man smirked at Edward, then, so fast that Edward never saw it coming, he was in the man's arms, struggling against his tight hold and screaming for his father, having finally found his voice again in his moment of panic.

"Daddy!!! Mommy!!!" He yelled as loud as he could, but it was too late, he was thrown in the car by the time his parents came running away as the car sped off. The last thing Edward saw was the horrified looks of Esme and Carlisle, and then they were gone - or, he was gone.

Edward cried then, and in a way, he never stopped crying. His tears were everlasting, just hidden beneath the surface. His family was gone, he was gone, taken by a nameless man who had the coldest eyes anyone had ever seen. He was simply gone.

**12 years later**

A young boy, about 16/17 years old stood a few feet away from the Seattle police department, hidden in the dark, smoking a cigarette. His face was swollen, black and bruised, his left eye shut tight and several cuts on his face bleeding. He was shaking, not from the cold, but out of fear.

He had almost died tonight, had he not gotten away in time. He knew why his so-called father, James, wanted him dead. He was getting too old, so it was time for him to get away, once and for all.

There was only one thing that stopped him each time he tried; he had nowhere to go. He was all alone in the world and that scared him more than anything else. He was only 17, yet, he had no hope in him, none at all, only basic survival instincts. His hope had been taking away a long time ago, when he was still a little boy.

He didn't remember much of his years before James adopted him, only that he seemed happy. But then something happened - according to James his parents died in a car crash - and he ended up with a sadistic monster. One that he knew would find him, no matter where he went. Going to the police would be a very foolish thing to do.

He was about to turn and run back 'home', when two uniformed cops exited the police building and went to one of the cruisers and stepped in. The young boy stood back, hoping they wouldn't see him in the dark, but when the car turned, the front lights were upon him and the cops saw him, or at least his silhouette. They parked the car just several meters before him and got out.

He wanted to run, but something in him refused, so he stood still as a statue as the cops approached him, flashlight in hand, temporarily blinding the boy. The cops froze when they saw what state the boy's face was in.

"Fuck," the female cop muttered, while the male cop stepped forward. The boy took a step back when the male cop approached him. Did the cop want to hurt him, too?

"Take it easy kid, we're here to help," The male cop said, but he didn't move closer. When he saw the boy was visibly shaking, only wearing a long sleaved shirt and nothing else, he took off his jacket and held it infront of him for the boy to take.

"I'm not cold," The boy said, not daring to say more. It was true, he wasn't cold, and even if he was, he didn't feel it.

"You're shaking and it's freezing out here. Take it," The male cop said as the boy sighed and hastily took the jacket from him, avoiding all physical contact. Both cops were content when they saw the boy slip the jacket on and the shaking lessened slightly.

"What's your name?" The female cop asked, her voice soft and friendly. The boy shifted uncomfortably and decided wether or not to give out this piece of information. Then again, why wouldn't he? He wanted to go to the cops, after all, he was just too scared to go in when it came to it.

"Edward," he murmered, looking down at the ground.

"Hello Edward. I'm Stacey, and this is my partner Masen. Would you like to come inside with us? You look like you could need some medical attention," The female cop, now known as Stacey - first name or last? - asked. Edward felt his fear grow and he shook his head.

"I'm fine," he croaked, despite the obvious pain he was in, pain that came from more places on his body than just his face. Stacey sighed; it was clear to her that this boy needed more help than he seemed to realize himself. She wondered what happened to him to make him look so broken, inside and out.

"Please kid, you sure as hell don't look fine and I'm not gonna leave you out here to freeze to death," The male cop, Masen said and Edward's breath hitched - he was on the verge of tears.

Finally, Edward nodded and walked - well, limped - alongside the cops across the street with the two cops. When they entered, it was clear that no one had expected these cops to come in with a bloody kid.

"Back with the coffee al- OH!" Another female cop exclaimed mid-sentence when she saw Edward and his face.

"I'll go get Marty," The cop said and dissapeared, leaving Edward with the two cops and other cops staring at him. Edward was wondering who Marty was.

"Sit down kid. Sophie'll be right back with Marty, the medic," Masen said, Edward gave a slight, tight nod and sat down. They offered him water, but he refused - he was taught not to accept anything from anyone, ever, or there would be consequences.

Sophie came back with Marty, and much to Edward's surprise and relief, Marty was a woman. Sure, woman could hurt you, but they usually did so with words. Marty frowned when she saw Edward and her eyes filled with sadness.

She took Edward to one of the empty interrogation rooms, accompanied by Stacey and Masen. There, she asked him to sit down and she began cleaning his face while Edward tried his best to stay calm and not flinch from her, though he did startle by her touch a few times.

"Jeez kid, someone sure did a number on you, but your face'll be fine given time. Does it hurt anywhere else?" Marty asked. Edward hastily shook his head, hoping they'd just leave it at that, but of course they didn't. He wasn't that lucky.

"He was limping, earlier," Stacey said, and Edward inwardly cursed himself and his damn leg.

"Okay, well, I'm going to need you to take off your clothing so I can see where all the damage is," Marty said and Edward's panic began to rise. He knew it was a mistake coming here. He vehemently shook his head, pleading with them not to do this.

"Look kid, we don't have time for games. Either you strip or we do it for you," Masen barked, hoping to knock some sense in the kid, but seeing it didn't do one bit of good. Edward awkwardly stumbled out of the chair, backed up against the wall, shaking and looked at Masen with nothing but pure horror in his eyes. And as much as he wanted, Edward couldn't look away.

"Masen, you ass! See what you've done," Stacey voiced, looking at the poor boy with nothing but sadness in her eyes. He was like a scared animal in a cage, focussed only on the object of his fear, this being Masen.

"You should go. You're scaring him," Stacey continued. Masen mumbled an apologie, ashamed by his sudden outburst and left the room. Edward relaxed a little, but he was still tense and shaking heavily.

Marty raised her hands before her, trying to show Edward that she means him no harm, and stepped forward, slowly, until she was only a few inches before Edward.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but if I am to examine you for any serious injuries, you'll need to take off your shirt and pants," She explained, carefully, hoping he wouldn't panic again. She saw the tears lingering in his eyes, waiting to fall, though they never did.

Edward didn't say anything, but he knew they would make him do it anyway, so with shaking hands, he slowly removed his shirt and pants, ignoring the gasps that came from the two female cops, and oblivious of the gasp that came from behind the mirror, where Masen had gone to watch in silence.

Edward's entire body, from head to toe, was covered in scars, cuts, bruises, burns and even one scar that resembled a gun shut wound. Who had done this to him? This clearly weren't injuries from a fight, this was abuse. Edward closed his eyes, feeling even more ashamed and vulnurable now that they saw his body. He could only pray that they wouldn't find out the full extent of what was done to him.

He could feel gentle hands on his legs, his arms, his torso, but he didn't dare open his eyes. He didn't dare think of anything; he didn't want to relive things. He was told to sit down then, because he had sprained his ankle and Marty wrapped it up, carefully. Finally, he was told to put his clothes back on, which he did in a hurry.

Marty left and Stacey sat down on the other side of the table; Edward knew that she was going to ask questions.

"Edward, I know this is hard, but I need to ask you some questions. I'll start easy, okay?" Stacey asked, Edward said nothing; talking back was not allowed and to be avoided as much as possible.

"How old are you?" She asked, starting very easy, as she said.

"17," Came Edward's reply.

"Can you tell us your last name?" Stacey asked.

"I c-can't," Edward stuttered. If he told them, they'd contact him and he would know and Edward would be dead for sure then, or worse. Because, despite all that was done to Edward, he was still alive, though he shouldn't be.

"Okay..., we'll save that one for later then. Er..., due to the extent of your injuries, I need to ask you this one question and I sincerely wish I wouldn't have to ask, but I do," Stacey began, and a lump formed in Edward's throat as he stared at her with fearful eyes.

"Did..., had anyone abused you in any sexual way?" She asked, tentatively. Edward didn't answer and avoided his eyes to look anywhere but at the female cop. Though he didn't answer, his reaction only conformed it for her.

"How long?" She asked, maybe he would just give her a number, anything. Edward didn't want to answer, but he didn't want her to keep asking these questions, they were simply too painful.

Stacey feared that he had shut down, but then he spoke, "Five," he croaked.

"Five years?" Stacey asked, horrified. How could anyone hurt a poor defensless boy? That was beyond her knowledge. Edward shook his head - no. Stacey's eyes widened. My god.

"Since you were five?" She asked, forcing back tears when Edward nodded. He was only a baby then.

"Did it happen recently?" She asked, continueing now that she was finally getting some answers, even if all he did was nod most of the time. It was as if he was afraid to speak. Again, Edward nodded.

"Today?" She asked, already knowing the answer before Edward nodded. She had to stop this interrogation now. She needed to take him to the hospital first.

"Edward, I have no choice but to contact your legal guardian and take you to the hospital now for an examination," She said, but the words hardly left her mouth and Edward had jumped out of his chair and backed up against the wall.

"You can't. H-he'll kill me. Please, d-don't...," Edward begged - begging was something he was very familiar with in his life, something he was required to do often, to no avail.

"Who will kill you? Your father?" I asked, repulsed that a man could do something like this to his own child, his own flesh and blood.

"He's not my dad. H-he adopted me when I w-was five," Edward mumbled, stuttering a few times.

"But you won't give us your last name? His name?" She asked, hoping he'd break in his resolve to remain silent about this piece of information. Edward shook his head. Again, no.

"Okay, then we'll just have two doctors sign the consent form for the examination, since you're a minor. Is that okay?" Stacey asked.

"They'll hurt me," Edward whispered, scared to death.

"No, they won't. I won't let them. I'll be there the entire time, okay?" Edward looked into her eyes and saw nothing but honesty, and even though he knew people were not to be trusted, he nodded.

"Okay, but I'll need to take your fingerprints and have Marty draw your blood first. Standard procedure," She lied then, she wasn't required to draw his blood, but she wanted his DNA to find out who he was. With any luck, either his DNA or his fingerprints would be in one of the many databases they had access to.

It didn't take long for her to have her DNA and she brought it straight to forensics and told them to start searching and contact her if they had any news. Soon, they arrived at the hospital and she was speaking to one of the attending doctors while Edward was waiting in an examination room, terrified of the things they could do to him here.

"I'll have my colleague sign off on the form and I'll let her perform the exam. I'm guessing he's slightly more comfortable around females?" Dr. Brewer asked, Stacey nodded.

"Indeed. Thank you doctor," Stacey shook his hand and went to tell Edward to take off all his clothing and change into the hospital gown. She saw his fear and again assured him she would be there the entire time and that his doctor would be female, not male. It seemed to ease his mind - not much, but a little.

A woman walked in with a white, lab coat on, a stethescope hanging around neck and a chart in her hands. She looked up at Edward and smiled sadly at him.

"Hello, my name is Elizabeth and I'll be doing your exam. I'll just draw some blood first," she said and took Edward's arm in her hands. Edward frowned - the police already drew blood, so why did they need more? He wanted to ask officer Stacey about it, but he didn't want to make her angry, so he kept quiet.

Elizabeth finished drawing Edward's blood and then looked at him with sadness and pitty in her eyes. "I need to do a physical exam now, so I just need you to lie on your back for me. It may hurt a little, but I'll be as gentle as I can," she said, gently, seeing Edward's fear.

Edward complied, and but his tongue when he felt the pain sear through him. It wasn't as bad as when James hurt him, but it did hurt. Stacey held his hand the entire time. When it was finished, Edward was allowed to dress himself, which he did as quickly as he could, just like before.

"You have some tearing, but it seems to be healing on its own, so you don't need stitches. I won't know the results of the blood tests for a couple of days, but I'll call you as soon as I know, officer Stacey." Stacey nodded, then led Edward out of the hospital and drove back to the station. Edward was quiet the entire time.

When they arrived, Edward followed her back to the interrogation room so they could continue the many questions that Edward did not want to answer. But, before Stacey could begin she recieved a call on her phone.

"Stacey," She stated, then listened to whoever was on the other side.

"You got a match? I'll be down in a sec, you can tell me then," Stacey said, exited. Truthfully, she hadn't expected a match, but still, they found one.

"I've got to go for a few minutes, but I'll be right back. Would you like something to drink?" She asked, Edward shook his head, but he didn't remain silent as usual.

"Can I smoke in here?" He asked, hoping she wouldn't be angry for asking. Stacey smiled, nodded, placed an ashtray before Edward and left. As soon as he lighted the cigarette, he felt a little bit better, despite everything that had happened so far. For some reason, smoking calmed him when he was feeling too much angst and panic.

He was already smoking his fifth cigarette when Stacey finally came back, carrying a thick brown folder in her hands as she stared at Edward with an unreadable expression. She smiled sadly at him, then sat down in the same chair as before. She pulled out a piece of paper from the folder and placed it in front of Edward. He gasped when he saw what it was. It was a sketch of James, younger than now and not exactly with all the right features, but it was him.

"Is this your adoptive father?" Stacey asked and Edward just nodded, not trusting his own voice at this moment. Why did they have a sketch of James? How? Had they known all this time what James did to him? Were they playing a game on him?

"What's his name? What's your last name, Edward?" She asked, but Edward looked away, afraid. Stacey sighed, but she kept on trying.

"Listen Edward, if you tell me, then he'll be arrested and I promise he will never hurt you again. But I can't promise if you don't tell me the name." She was persistant, Edward could see that and maybe she would even keep her promise if he told her. Maybe.

"Santiago. My name is Edward Santiago and his name is J-James Santiago," He finally confessed and Stacey wrote down the name immediately. She then stepped outside for a minute, and when she came back, she smiled brightly at Edward.

"He'll be in a holding cell within the hour. We have a fix his location and a team is getting him as we speak," She relayed the information to the young boy before her, while he just sat there, unsure of what to feel. Suddenly, Stacey's epression turned more serious, more dark again.

"Edward, I have some news and I don't quite know how to tell this, but you need to know," She explained. Edward sat there, feeling very uneasy as he lighted another cigarette. She pulled another paper out of the folder and placed it before Edward again.

This time, it was a picture of Edward taken around the age of five, when he still had light in his eyes. Above the picture, there were letters in bold print.

**Have You Seen This Boy?**

On the picture itself was a name.

**Edward Cullen**

Beneath the picture was a phone number, but Edward didn't understand any of this. Why was he on a poster? Why did the name Cullen seem so familiar to him, yet so distant at the same time? What was going on?

"I-I don't understand," He whispered, staring at the picture of a boy so carefree and happy you would never know it was him if you didn't know already.

"Edward, how did James adopt you?" Stacey asked, avoiding telling him the truth so directly.

"I don't remember. I was one place, happy, and then I was gone and J-James was with me. H-he told me my parents died in a car crash." Stacey nodded.

"Edward, your parents aren't dead and you were never adopted. James Santiago kidnapped you when you were 5 years old," Stacey said as Edward's eyes filled with shock, horror and more unshed tears. The tears wouldn't fall, he hadn't cried in such a long time and he had vowed he would never cry again.

"You don't remember any of this?" She asked, sorrow in her heart for this poor boy and his family. Edward sighed.

"I don't remember a lot. I remember a man and a woman. I can't recal their faces, but I think they were warm, kind." Stacey smiled and pulled out a photo from her folder. A photo of a handsome man and woman in their twenties.

"Do you recognize them?" She asked, hopefull, though all that hope was gone when she saw him shake his head in a daze.

"I'm sorry. I don't remember a lot," He apologized, Stacey nodded, though she didn't think it was anything to apologize over.

"Their names are Carlisle and Esme Cullen. They are your parents and your real name is Edward Cullen." She pulled out two more pictures and placed them besides the one of Carlisle and Esme.

"The boy is Emmett Cullen, your big brother. He was 7 when this picture was taken, he's older now of course. And the girl is Alice, your twin sister," Stacey said and when she looked at Edward, he was looking intensly at the picture of Alice.

"Is she hurt?" He asked, staring at the picture of the girl, who did seem strangly familiar to him. He felt an odd sense of pain when he looked at her picture, and concern, much concern.

"I remember a scream and something about a cut. Is she hurt?" He asked, still not taking his eyes off of her photograph.

"Yes, as far as I know Alice is okay. I think you're talking about the day you were kidnapped. You were playing football with your father and brother when Alice cut her hand and screamed. Your father and mother were taking care of her when you were kidnapped," She stated the events as she had read them in the folder, but thinking it wise not to give him the details of his kidnapping, since it wasn't something he needed to know.

"My parents aren't dead?" Edward asked, slowly, as if it was now only sinking in, which it was.

"No, they're very much alive and have been waiting for you to come home for the past 12 years," Stacey told him and Edward just sat there, shocked, his thoughts racing, not a single coherrent thought crossing his mind. He just learned that he had been kidnapped from his true home, taken by a sadistic monster so he could have his pleasure, while Edward's life was ruined. And what, now they were telling him he could go home? To a real home?

He simply didn't understand.


	2. Chapter 2: They Found Him He's Alive

**Chapter 2: They Found Him. He's Alive.**

Edward Cullen's kidnapping had been the front story of every news and media source for almost six months after it happened. A nation wide search was set in motion, but no trace of the five year old boy remained. His family was devestated, but determined to keep searching. The police recieved many tips and leads, but none that ever led to the Cullen boy.

Eventually, after 6 months, the search had been officially called off and the police filed the kidnapping as a cold case - Edward was presumed dead and that was the last the media ever covered about the case. A memorial service was held in the honor of the lost young life, and almost all hope of his return had flown out the window.

The Cullen family tried to move on the best they could, but still, even after 12 years they still had a whole in their heart as they carried their loss with them.

Carlisle, as the head of the family, always did his best to help his family heal and move on from this tragedy, even though his heart was filled with sorrow and grief and he sometimes felt like dying because he felt he had failed as a father when he was unable to protect his youngest child (Alice was 10 minutes older).

Esme, at first, locked herself in her room for weeks on end, crying for her sweet baby boy, never talking to anyone. It was only when she saw what her absence did to her remaining children that she picked herself up again and put on a brave front for them. She even went back to school and got a degree as a social worker, helping those who had been hurt by others, trying to heal their hearts along with her own. She was doing well, but there was not a day that went by that she didn't think of Edward, or wish for his safe return.

Emmett had a hard time with what happened. He felt as though it was his fault Edward was taken because he wasn't strong enough to save him. He was angry and acted out a lot, not knowing what to do with the guilt he felt, even though everyone assured him he was not to be blamed. His parents, at a total loss of what to do and fearing they would loose their eldest son too, took him to a counselor, who suggested signing him up for sports to have an outlet for his anger. They signed him up for football and he immediately fell inlove with the sport and stopped acting out soon after. He still though of his brother often, never wanting to forget him or the memories of him.

Alice was still so young when it happened, so she didn't remember a lot, but she had some memories of Edward left, which she always treasured. Even though she didn't remember him that clearly, she most definately felt the loss of him. She felt as though half of her was missing and she would never be whole again without her other half, without her twin. She had nightmares almost every night, waking up covered in sweat and tears, screaming Edward's name, feeling as though something was burning her from the inside. The nightmares came and went, but they never stayed away, not even after 12 years. Doctors, including her own father, suggested sleeping pills, but she always refused to take any, even if it meant no sleep. She felt as though she owed it Edward to see the nightmares through, as she remembered they always saw everything through together. She was the only one who still truly believed that Edward was alive somewhere, and continued to wait for him to come home. She knew the day would come eventually.

Monday morning, a little over 12 years after the kidnapping, Alice woke up with a strange feeling in her gut - a feeling about Edward, but she couldn't decipher it and had no idea what it meant. It was unlike any feeling she'd ever felt before and she knew a change was coming, something drastic. She just didn't know what yet. She pushed the feeling aside, for the time being and headed to school after saying goodbye to Esme - she had missed Carlisle, who had to go to the hospital early today for surgary. As soon as she met up with her boyfriend Jasper Hale, who had moved to Forks 3 years ago, she entirely forgot about the feeling, feeling only calm and happyness as she always did around Jasper.

Alice had barely left when the sound of a phone sounded throughout the Cullen residence. Esme frowned - no one ever called the house this early unless it was extremely important. Esme sighed, she was hesitant to pick up incase it was bad news. Even after all this time, she couldn't help but fear every phone call in case it was the police telling her they found her son dead, even though it was very unlikely they'd ever find him again.

"Cullen residence, Esme speaking," She said into the phone as soon as she picked up. Her face paled when the female voice on the other line identified herself as Officer Stacey from the Seattle P.D. Was this the moment? Or had something happened to Emmett, who was attending college in Seatle. No, nothing could happen to Emmett! She'd lost enough already.

"May I ask what's this about?" Esme asked, her voice shaking against her will. She wanted to sound strong and brave, but she couldn't, not if she didn't feel it. Esme listened to what the officer said, and as soon as she heard the words, Esme dropped the phone and ran out to her car, heading to the officer. She never even thought to ask more questions, she just needed Carlisle first.

Despite her distraught condition, Esme collected herself enough to drive to the hospital safely, knowing she could not afford to have an accident now. As soon as she stopped the car, she jumped out and ran into the hospital, causing heads to turn in her direction to see what all the commotion was about.

There were not many people in the waiting area, but those who were, all looked at Esme Cullen, wide eyed. There was not a soul in this town that did not know of Esme Cullen and her family, and if they knew anything, it was that she was a very calm and collected person. The only time they'd ever seen her this distraught was when her youngest child, Edward, had been kidnapped, and that had been a long time ago. They all wondered if one of their children had been hurt.

Esme looked around for Carlisle frantically, but when she couldn't find him, she ran over to the receptionist, Carla.

"Carla, can you please page Carlisle for me? It's an emergency," Esme asked, her voice thick with tears, as she tried to collect herself, to not much avail. Carla informed Esme that Carlisle had been paged and should be down at any moment. Esme nodded and stood, looking at the elevators as if her life depended on it.

The moment Carlisle stepped out of the elevator, she ran to him, sobs coming from deep inside her chest. Carlisle's eyes widened when Esme embraced him and held on for dear life. His breath hitched and his eyes showed pain as he knew something had happened to one of their children, the only ones that could cause Esme to be in such a distraught state. But his eyes widened when she began to murmer against his chest.

"They found him. They found him, Carlisle. They found him. He's alive," She repeated over and over again and Carlisle felt as though choking on the inside. _'It can't be.' _He thought as he pulled away from his wife's embrace and held her at arms length, oblivious that everyone in the hospital was watching intently and listening in on their conversation.

"Esme, who found who?" Carlisle asked in a strained voice, not willing to believe it until he heard the words.

"The Seattle police called. They found Edward, Carlisle, and he's alive. They found our baby boy," She cried as she embraced Carlisle again, who hugged her back in a daze. This seemed so impossible, after all these years, that they would have their baby boy back. Only he wasn't a baby anymore.

"Where is he now? What state is he in?" Carlisle asked, worried about how hurt Edward could be. At this Esme cried even more and confessed that she never thought to ask, because she was so absorbed with the fact that they had found him alive.

"It's okay, we'll go home and call. Then we'll get Alice and call Emmett," Carlisle told her, then told his boss he needed to go home because of a family emergency, and then left, Esme at his side, his emotions all over the place and the whole in his heart less open than before now that he knew his son was still alive, after all this time.

As soon as the Cullen couple left the hospital, the entire place buzzed with the news of the apparant return of the youngest Cullen member. And in a gossip town as this, it wouldn't be too long before the media got wind of it.

At Forks high, Alice was halfway through her second period English class, flirting with Jasper who sat beside her, paying no attention the the class at all. It was only when the door of the class burst open, startling everyone including the teacher, that she looked up. In the doorway, Esme and Carlisle stood, looking happy, but tearstruck and sad at the same time. Something was happening.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen?" Mr. Addy asked, surprised and shocked by this entire desplay. They just ignored him and scanned the class until their eyes fell upon Alice. Alice could hear some of her classmates whispering, wondering if something had happened to Emmett, but Alice knew that was not it.

"Edward. He's alive." She stated, not asked. She knew that was it and she had known it the minute she had woken up today when she had that feeling. This was the change that was coming. Esme and Carlisle nodded and the entire class was stunned into silence - everyone knew about the kidnapping of Edward Cullen, even if they didn't remember or weren't here then. It was often a gossip topic in this town.

So many emotions went through her heart that moment, the most prominent being happyness. It was finally happening - they would have their Edward back - just like she always knew they would. She turned to Jasper, the ghost of a small smile on her lips and hugged him, not caring that anyone could see this display.

"Go. Bring your brother home," Jasper murmered against her ear, feeling nothing but happyness for his one true love, knowing how much this meant for her and her family.

"Come with me," Alice whispered back, knowing she could not do this without him. Jasper was family, even to Edward - even though they never met, Jasper often felt as though they did when Alice spoke about him - so he should go too. And since his sister, Rosalie, would be with them too, since she was Emmett's fiancé.

Jasper pulled back and looked Alice in the eyes, conveying all the love he had for her in them. He then took her hand as they stood up and walked toward Esme and Carlisle, who, along with the rest of the class, had watched their beautiful display of love with silent eyes.

As soon as Alice was close enough to them, she enveloped her parents in a hug, whispering, "He's alive. He made it. It's going to be okay now." She felt as though the words needed to be said.

"Where is he?" Alice asked, hoping he wasn't too far away - she wanted to see him as soon as possible.

"Seatle," Carlisle and Esme said, simultanuesly. Alice smiled, she loved it when they did that.

"Does Emmett know yet?" She asked, afraid of how Emmett would be dealing with this, without them to help him. Then again, he had Rosalie, who could always help him with anything. She was the one that was able to open his heart again after he closed it off after Edward's kidnapping.

"Not yet. We're going to Seatle to get Edward, so we think it would be better to tell him in person. He already knows we're coming and he's picking us up at the airport," Carlisle informed Jasper and Alice.

"Can Jasper come?" Alice asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course. We've already taken care of it and called your parents," Esme adressed Jasper, who smiled in appreciation.

"Let's go," Alice said and dragged Jasper along with her as they followed Esme and Carlisle to the car. It was silent, but it was a good silence, not a bad one. Everyone was just thinking of Edward and Jasper was just thinking how good this would be for Alice - she'd finally be whole again.

Of course, as soon as the Cullens and Jasper left, the students couldn't contain the gossip and the news of the return of Edward Cullen left the entire school buzzing with exitement within the hour. This was HUGE news.

Six hours later, their plane touched the Seatle ground and every single one of them wanted to jump out and run to the police station. None of them had slept during the plane ride, too nervous for what was to come.

It took them a while before they all got out of the plane and into the airport, but when they did, they immediately scanned the grounds for Emmett and Rosalie, knowing she would be with them. When they found him standing close near the exit, with his beautiful fiancé, they saw he had a frown on his face and was looking around nervously, while Rosalie tried to put him at ease.

They walked up to the couple and Emmett's frown grew more noticable when he saw everyone, including Jasper, was there. He knew from his father's mysterious phone call that something was happening, but he didn't know if it was bad or good. And now that he saw that everyone was there, he feared it was very bad, but then why were they smiling and crying at the same time?

"What's going on?" He asked, uneasy.

"Emmett. It's Edward. They found him..., alive," Alice said and threw her arms around her big brother. Emmett hugged his sister back as tears came to his eyes - he couldn't believe it. Was this really happening, or was this just another one of his dreams? Was Edward really coming back to them? And if it was true, then how was Edward? Where had he been all these years? Was he hurt? Scared? God, he had to be so scared right now, Emmett was.


	3. Chapter 3: Lost Cause

**Chapter 3: Lost Cause**

Edward had an exhausting night at the police station, but he didn't sleep - he always avoided sleep as long as humanly possible, it was the only way to avoid the nightmares.

So much had happened this night that he could hardly wrap his mind around it. First, he found out that he hadn't been adopted, but kidnapped, and that his name wasn't Santiage, but Cullen. His parents weren't dead and he had an older brother and twin sister. And he didn't remember them at all, only certain feelings that he thought could be associated with them. And they were on their way to Seatle right now, and he simply didn't know how to feel about any of this.

He was scared that they would hate him for what he'd been forced to do all these years, and that they would hurt him because of it. Officer Stacey informed him that his family was filled with joy that they were getting their son back, but Edward found that hard to believe. After all, how could anyone be happy to have a son as disgusting and good-for-nothing as him? No one, that's who.

The hardest part of the night - believe it or not, the news that he'd been kidnapped wasn't the hardest - was when he had to identify James. They had arrested him and knew who he was, but they needed Edward to confirm it. He nearly had a heart attack when they told him he had to do this. Thankfully, Edward could identify him from behind a mirror so James wouldn't be able to see him. But he had been petrified to see him, to see how angry and evil he looked, as though his look alone could kill Edward in an instant.

He had been shaken with fear when he identified him, and as soon as he gave the police his confirmation that they had the right guy in custody, he had bolted out of the room and back into his own interrogation room, where he had collapsed against the wall, and where he now still remained.

His knees were pulled up, his arms around them and his head buried against them, so no one could see his face. Stacey sat with him as much as she could - she still had a case to work on - but nothing was ever said, no words were spoken and they never looked at each other. They just sat there, contemplating everything. Stacey wished she could talk to him, comfort him, but she had no idea how he would respond to that, so she remained silent.

It was about 3 pm in the afternoon that Officer Masen came into the interrogation room - Edward stiffened when he felt the male presence near him, but gave no other indication of any distress - and left with Stacey at his side.

Stacey followed him to the entrence of the station and groaned when she saw the chaos outside. There were cameras and newsreporters everywhere, and she didn't even have to think twice of why they were there. The media had been tipped about Edward and were here to get the inside scoop on the story. It disgusted her, how these people could just feed of off someone else's tragedy.

"We'll have to give a statement at some point, but now is not the time. Just make sure they behave themselves," Stacey said and walked away. She didn't go back to Edward, instead, she went to the interrogation room where James Santiago was currently sitting in, handcuffed to a chair.

She had put him there, as well as a fellow cop, when they arrested him and hadn't interviewed him yet. She wanted him to suffer a bit as he waited, letting his anxiety grow, letting him know that he was truly and completely fucked and he wasn't getting out of this. They had his DNA, after all, if anything, it proved that he raped Edward. And the sketch that Emmett provided 12 years ago was proof that he had been Edward's kidnapper. The fucker was going down and she made damn sure he knew it by letting him wait so long. This way, she let him know that they had him, confession or no.

As soon as she stepped into the room, she felt the hairs on her neck stand up - this guy gave off such a cold feeling, as if he had no soul at all. Which she believed - she truly doubted that someone like this could have a soul.

She sat down before him and smirked as he glared at her, trying to intimidate her. If he knew her, he'd know that she was not easily intimidated. Stacey was a tough woman who could handle herself in virtualy any situation.

"So, James Santiago, any idea why you're here?" She started off the questioning. His glare intensified, but he said nothing.

"Well, let me tell you then. You're being charged with the kidnapping of Edward Cullen, several accounts of physical, mental and sexual abuse and falsifying official gouvernment papers, adoption papers to be correct," She layed down the charges and if looks could kill, she'd be dead now from the look James Santiago was giving her.

"I want a lawyer," Was his only response, Stacey smiled and left the room. She'd anticipated this, but he'd have to wait another day or so before he could have his lawyer, she was extremely busy right now, after all.

She spend the next couple of hours with Edward - he was like a statue, unmoving, immobile - it was rather unnerving. She left Edward when Masen came for her again.

"The Cullen family should be here any minute now," He stated and Stacey sighed. It was good that they were here, but first she'd have to get them through the sea of media people outisde and then she'd have to tell Edward's parents what exactly happened to him.

Stacey went outside, along with Masen, to wait for the Cullens as they ignored the dozens of question the media shouted toward her. Five minutes later, she saw a minivan pull up across the street and 6 people stepped out - she immediately recognized Carlisle and Esme Cullen. They seemed shocked with all the media around, and as they started walking toward the building, the newspeople ran up to them, firing off question after question. The Cullens seemed to dazed to do anything.

Stacey walked toward them, pushing her way through more newspeople, then introduced herself as officer Stacey. She led them to the station and they were extremely grateful to her when they finally entered the building. Of course, the curiousity inside was almost as bad as outside, as every single person in the building stared at the Cullen family, unashamed.

"Where is he? Can we see him?" Esme asked, wanting nothing more than to take her baby boy in her arms and never let him go again.

"He's in one of the interrogation rooms, and you can see him later. I must warn you all that this is not the same person you used to know; he's very scared, of everyone. And he hardly remembers anything about his life before he was taken - he never even knew he'd been kidnapped until last night. And I'd adive you not to be too shocked by his appearance, he recieved some pretty bad blows to the face," Stacey informed, leaving out all the rest until she got the parents alone.

Esme cried against Carlisle, while Alice cried against Jasper and Emmett held Rosalie's hand so tightly it was as if he'd break if he let go. And worst was, they all sensed that this news was not the entire truth. They could all feel that there was more than a beating that had happened But what was that more?

"Carlisle, Esme, I'd like to speak to you seperately, if you wouldn't mind," Stacey said, glancing at the young Cullen kids and their significant others. They nodded, told the kids to stay put and followed Stacey into an empty office - her captain's office; he was out on a case right now.

"Do you think he'll remember any of us? Will he even remember me?" Alice asked, tears evident in the distressed way she posed the question.

"I don't know Allie, but I hope so. It's just..., this is all so fucked up. How did it get so fucked up?" Emmett mused as he looked at the love of his life, his sister and his soon-to-be brother in-law. No one answered - how could they when they didn't know anything that could suffice as a truthful answer, not a lie. This was indeed a fucked up situation.

"What happened to our baby boy?" Esme asked Stacey once they were in the office, her voice shaking as tears escaped from her eyes. She needed to know what happened, no matter how bad it was.

Stacey pulled out the mug shot they took when they arrested James, and placed it on the table before Esme and Carlisle. They immediately recognized him from the sketch that was made so many years ago when Emmett gave the description of the kidnapper.

"Is that him?" Carlisle asked, his fists clenched, feeling the need to punch something, which was unusual since he was such a gentle soul most of the times. Stacey nodded.

"His name is James Santiago and he is indeed the one who kidnapped your son 12 years ago. He probably spend weeks telling Edward you were dead, over and over again, until he believed the lie and even forgot that he was ever kidnapped. All these years, Edward was under the impression that his last name was Santiago and that he had been adopted by James," Stacey informed them, sadly. Seeing the dismay on the couple's faces was utterly heartbreaking and she wished she could do something to make all of this better, but she couldn't. She could only make the situation they were in now as best as possible.

"What did he do to him?" Carlisle asked basicaly the same question his wife had, needing to ask it now too as his wife seemed to be too shocked to ask any more question.

"I'm telling you because you need to know and understand, but I have to warn you that it will probably be the worst thing you've ever had to listen to," Stacey said, feeling as though she needed to give them some kind of warning. This was not a case of a couple wanting children and kidnapping one and raising the child on their own, no. This was a case of a perverse maniac who kidnapped a young boy to use as a sex slave and a punching bag for all his life.

"Just tell us, so we can see our son," Esme said, her voice more steady than it had been since she first recieved the call. She needed to know, and she needed to know now so she could go to her son. It hurt that he was so close by and still she couldn't see him.

"As far as we can tell, James Santiago tortured Edward, on more than one occasion. He mentally, physically and sexually abused your son up until last night," Stacey said in one breath and had to contain her tears when she saw Esme wailing against Carlisle, who had turned very rigid.

"How is his health condition?" Carlisle asked, going into doctor mode, fully aware that his son might have some serious STD's because of what happened. Truthfully, he wanted to storm out of this office and go and kill James in a slow and painful way, but he knew that wouldn't do any good, so he opted to stay calm.

"He has many healing wounds that should be fine with time. We still have to wait for his blood results," Stacey said, avoiding to look at the Cullen couple - she was getting too emotionally involved in this case and it wasn't doing her any good.

"Can we see him now?" Esme asked through her sobs.

"Yes, but you have to be careful in your approach to him. He's very scared, especially of males, and ever since he identified James, he hasn't spoken a word or even moved, and that was hours ago. And there's a good chance that he won't recognize you, so please try to be calm when you see him," Stacey said as she leaded them to the interrogation room that held Edward.

They passed the waiting Cullen and Hale kids, but Carlisle shook his head and proceeded to follow Stacey. The kids, especially Alice and Emmett, were even more anxious after seeing the dismay on their father's face and hearing the sobs that came from Esme, but stayed put as they were told. They all wondered if they had seen Edward yet.

"Stay behind me until I tell you," Stacey commanded as she opened the interrogation room and stepped inside, Esme and Carlisle right behind her. Esme gasped as she saw the boy on the ground curled up against the wall. She couldn't see his face, but she could recognize him anywhere from his hair - it hadn't changed a bit. This was definately their son - their broken, used and abused son. Carlisle knew too, not only did he know, he felt it.

Stacey kneeled down before Edward and called out his name - he raised his head slightly in indication that he heard her, but not enough to reveal his battered and bruised face.

"Edward, your parents are here, Esme and Carlisle Cullen. And they'd very much like to talk to you, is that okay?" She said, hoping she'd get some sort of reaction from him. She did, but just not the reaction she'd expected.

"I'm out of cigarettes," Edward replied. If he was going to be forced to talk to these strangers who supposedly were his parents, he needed a cigarette, or he'd completely freak out. He needed the nicotine to calm him.

"If I get you a pack, will you talk to them?" Stacey asked, Edward shrugged - he wouldn't do much talking anyway, he just wanted a cigarette.

Stacey left the room, ordering Esme and Carlisle to wait outside until she came back - she didn't know what it would do to Edward to be left alone with complete strangers and she just didn't want to risk it.

It didn't take long for Stacey to come back with a pack of cigarettes - she had demanded one of the rookies to hand it over to her - and enter the room again, Esme and Carlisle hot on her trail. She gave it to Edward who quickly opened the pack and lit a cigarette - anyone could see how much he relaxed after only the first drag.

Stacey stepped aside and tried to make herself invisible as Esme and Carlisle approached their long lost son. She knew this should be a reunion in private, but she had no other choice than to stay in case something bad happened.

Esme and Carlisle crouched down before Edward and now got a good look at his face, as he was smoking his cigarette. His entire face was black and blue, with seeminly fresh cuts at certain parts of his face. Even though his face was so swollen, neither Esme nor Carlisle could deny that this was their son.

Edward had his eyes closed as he enjoyed his cigarette, but he could feel someone close to him, he could hear it. He knew who they were, Stacey had told him, but that didn't mean he was ready to face them yet. He was afraid of what they would think of him, even though he shouldn't be since he didn't know them anyone. Just because they were his parents by blood didn't mean they knew him. They hadn't raised him, after all. Not that it was their fault, it was all James fault and his own - James for taking him and Edward for allowing himself to be taken.

Esme and Carlisle wanted to say something, anything, but they couldn't. What could you say to your son who had been missing for 12 years and was now back, terrified of everything, it seemed. They wanted to tell him that they love him and they missed him, but it just didn't seem like the right time to just throw it out there.

So instead, they just sat before him, waiting until he would open his eyes and maybe say something. They didn't have to wait so long, because when Edward's cigarette was gone, he opened his eyes and looked at a couple with the most friendly eyes and warm nature he'd ever seen. He remembered the feeling, but he didn't remember them and he was a little angry with himself for that.

"Hi," Edward eventually muttered, uneasy by the thick silence that hung in the air. He didn't want to be here, he didn't want to see anyone's disgusted looks towards them or looks of pitty. He just didn't know what to expect here. At least, with James, he knew what to expect. It wasn't pleasant by a long shot, but he knew what to expect.

"Hi, son," Carlisle whispered as Edward's eyes widened - no one had ever called him 'son' before, it was strange. Edward tried to ignore the man's presence - he didn't like men, they could hurt you, badly. They could kill you, inside and out.

"Oh, Edward, my baby. I missed you so much," Esme cried as was biting her lip to keep herself from flying into Edward's eyes, knowing that could do a lot of harm. It was breaking her heart to see that the son they once had was long gone and all that remained was a broken young boy who seemed so lost. But she didn't care about that, she just wanted to hug him like she was supposed to do when he finally returned to her, but she couldn't even do that.

Silence swept over the room again as Edward lit another cigarette, at a loss of what to do, and eventually Stacey decided that he needed some time alone to process things again, so she led Esme and Carlisle out of the room - they, reluctantly, followed.

Once gone from the room, Esme broke down - she would've fallen to the ground had Carlisle not catched her in time - and wept against Carlisle, who was using every fiber in his being to remain calm and collected on the the outside, though he was anything but on the inside.

Stacey watched as the couple cried for the loss of their son, for the scared, confused, lost boy he had now become. They cried for him, not for themselves, that much she knew. And that was all she needed to confirm that they were good parents, great even, who always put the wellfare of their children before them. They were exactly the kind of parents Edward needed.

The Cullen and Hale kids heard their mother's cries from down the hall, and wanted nothing more than to go to her and help ease the pain, but knowing they couldn't. This was something everyone would need to cope with on their own, at times, and together at other times. This time it was alone, with Carlisle, and right now all Esme needed was for Carlisle to hold her and they knew that, so they stayed where they were. Their thought swirling around, wondering what exactly happened to Edward for Esme to react like that. Because it wasn't only Esme's pain they were hearing, it was Edward's as well, Esme's tears were her own pain and the pain she knew Edward felt.

Edward could hear the cries as well, and it broke what was left of his heart. He hadn't meant to cause the woman so much pain, but still she was in pain, and it was his fault. He could never do anything right, just like James always said. He was a stupid piece of shit - he should have said something to them, something besides hi, but he didn't because he was too scared. And now that woman - his mother, apparently - was in pain because of him. He always caused people pain, always. He would never learn, not even after hundreds of punishments. He was just a lost cause.


	4. Chapter 4: A Magical Smile

**Chapter 4: A Magical Smile**

Carlisle and Esme were heartbroken to see what had happened to their son, what that bastard James had done to him. Esme hated that she had to leave Edward alone again, after she had just got him back, but she realized that he needed this time alone. This was more harder on him than anyone, that she was positive about. The fact that she couldn't hug him told her just how lost he was and what a long way he would have to go to find himself again, if ever. No, she didn't want to think like that, he would find himself and happyness again, she'd make sure of it or die trying. He was her baby and she'd do anything for him.

As Carlisle followed Stacey back to where the kids were waiting - Esme at his side - he couldn't help but feel his anger rising toward the man who was responsible for all of this, the man who hurt their baby boy and was in this very same building. Despite the promise he made himself, he couldn't help but be angry, which was perfectly normal in a situation like this, really.

Alice and Emmett jumped up when they saw their parents and Stacey coming back, and their hearts shattered when they saw the looks on the faces of their parents. This would not be a happy reunion - though they hoped for something a little better than the sheer helplesness they saw imbedded on both of their parents faces.

"Can we see him? What's happening?" Emmett asked, loudly, while Alice just watched and took a hold of Jasper's hand - she feared what her parents would tell them.

"Sit down, please," Carlisle asked them in a strained voice. He didn't want to tell them this, to scar them like this, but he had no choice. He wasn't stupid, he had seen the media outside and it was possible that they'd find out all about what that perverted man did to Edward and that it could be all over the news at any time. He couldn't let his children find out like that, they needed to hear this from him.

Carlisle didn't ask the Hale siblings to leave, Alice and Emmett would tell them everything anyway, that's what soulmates did and that's what these couples were, soulmates who stood by each other, always.

"Dad, what are you not telling us?" Alice asked, fearful, dreading what she was about to find out. She could feel it was bad, worse than bad even. She could feel it was so bad it couldn't be described in words and she feared that feeling.

"The man that took Edward did terrible things to him, worse than beatings," Carlisle began, while Esme sobs grew in volume as she thought of what her son had to go through for all those years. It wasn't fair. Life wasn't fair.

"What kind of things?" Emmett whispered, almost no volume to his voice which was a rarity for him and his booming personality.

"He tortured Edward and..., and..., he abused him..., sexually," Carlisle told them, reluctantly, and felt his heart shatter when he saw the reactions of his children.

Alice fell to the floor, sobbing in Jasper's arms, completely defeated by this new piece of information. Though she'd thought about it in the past, she always hoped she was wrong, and that Edward was safe. He hadn't been safe, not ever in the time he was gone. He'd been broken, and she'd felt his pain so many times at night and she felt it now. It was ripping her apart.

Emmett turned in a blind rage of fury and hit the wall behind him - it didn't hurt him, much, since he was incredibly strong. "I'm going to kill that bastard," He seethed, motioning to go find him, but was stopped by a hand on his arm. Rosalie looked at him with sad eyes.

"Don't. Your family needs you right now," She stated, looking around her and seeing nothing but heartbreaking sights. Esme sobbing against Carlisle, Alice falling apart in the arms of Jasper, and Emmett's calm, jokingly facade crumbling before her. Emmett nodded and hugged his fiancé close to him; being in her arms was the only things that stopped him from killing James Santiago at this time.

Edward closed his eyes and pressed his hands against his ears as he could hear more cries coming from somewhere not far from where he was. He hated to cry and hear or even see people cry; crying reminded him that they were so much more human than him. He couldn't cry. He couldn't even remember if he had ever cried in his entire life. Maybe as a baby?

And knowing that those cries could be because of him didn't make him feel any better. He hated to make people cry; he didn't want to be that person. He desperately wanted to apologize to that woman from earlier, but he couldn't, he was just too damn scared.

Stacey recieved several phone calls by the media, asking if it was true that they had indeed found Edward Cullen and if the rumors about the sexual abuse were true as well. Stacey replied with 'no comment' each time, feeling immens sorrow for this boy, who she knew would never have a normal life again. Not that he had much of a normal life to begin with, but still, now everyone would know what he went through.

Stacey walked up to the Cullens and Hales, who all turned to look at her when they saw her approach. She smiled sadly at them.

"I just came to tell you that my superiour informed me that you can take Edward home now. There will be a trial, but it will probably take months before it goes to court and we feel that it would be in Edward's best interest if he were away from all of this for now," She informed them and they all seemed to be filled with joy when they were told Edward could go home with them.

"Is he still in that room?" Carlisle asked, nothing but concern for his son on his mind.

Stacey nodded. "Yes, and I think it would be best if you all came with me to get him. He still hasn't seen the rest of you and he needs to before you leave, so he doesn't panick. I've already booked a flight for you. It's leaving in 3 hours," Stacey said and they all nodded, all happy that they were going to see Edward, but scared of how the meeting would go. From what they all saw, the first meeting with Esme and Carlisle didn't exactly go as planned.

They followed Stacey to the interrogation room that held Edward, each couple holding onto each other tightly. No one said a word, and they all waited outside the room when Stacey entered first, not wanting to scare him.

Edward briefly looked up when he heard the door open and relaxed slightly when he saw it was just Stacey, nobody else. But the look on her face told him they wouldn't be alone for long; James used to have that same look on his face when he was bringing over 'friends', only more sinister. He hadn't told the cops about those friends, or what they did to him, and he wasn't planning to either. They already knew too much.

"Edward, your parents are outside with your siblings and their friends. They're coming to take you home, but they'd like to introduce themselves first. Is that okay?" Stacey asked him; his response was a shrug of the shoulders and the lighting of a cigarette. Stacey sighed and went to open the door for the others.

"Be gentle with him," She cautioned before she let them through. Edward stiffened as he felt new presences in the room, but didn't utter a word. He never even looked up until he heard a heartbreaking sob leave someone's chest. He looked and saw it was a petite girl with short, spiky black hair, clinging to a boy with sandy blond hair, sobbing in his chest. He felt the girl was oddly familiar, but didn't know why.

He looked around and saw that almost everyone was crying, including the couple - his parents - he saw earlier. He felt terribly guilty for causing them all this pain.

"I-I'm sorry," He finally managed to choke out. He had to say it, he had to let them know how sorry he was, even if they didn't believe it.

"No, please don't apologize. You did nothing wrong," The kindhearted woman - Esme - said, sobs ripping through her chest as she looked at Edward with an emotion he didn't recognize. Edward shook his head in disbelief, but gave no further comment. He just stared at all the new faces, memorizing them. But which ones were his siblings and which ones were the friends?

Carlisle sighed, then motioned for Alice and Emmett to step a little closer, their significant others attached to the hips.

"This is your twin sister, Alice and her boyfriend Jasper Hale," Carlisle introduced them - Jasper gave a slight nod and Alice smiled, shakily, looking as if she was containing herself from throwing herself at Edward for the hug she had longed for for years. Edward tried to smile, though it came out as more of a grimace than anything else.

"And this is your brother Emmett and his fiancé, Jasper's sister, Rosalie Hale." Emmett smiled at his younger brother, forcing himself to make the smile as big as possible and Rosalie gave a small wave. Again, Edward tried to smile, and again it came out as more of a grimace.

"Are you ready to go home, Edward?" Stacey asked when an uncomfortable silence had taken over the room once more. Edward looked at her as if she had just gave him the world's most terrible news. The Cullens tried their best to ignore this look.

"Will you come?" He asked, clearly scared. It seemed he had learned to trust Stacey over the past hours, but not yet his own family. Stacey sighed, she had seen this coming and truly wished she could give him the answer he was seeking, but she couldn't.

"I'll take all of you to the airport, but I can't go any further than that. I have a job to do here," She said and felt her eyes start to water when she saw Edward begin to shake. She couldn't stand seeing him like that and she wanted to protect him. She kneeled down infront of him and grabbed his hand; he flinched but didn't pull away when he saw who it was.

"Edward, do you trust me?" She asked as she looked into his eyes, seeing his internal debate. He didn't know why - he didn't trust people, not anyone - but for some reason he trusted this woman. She just had this trusting aura about her that even he couldn't deny. Slowly, he nodded, not trusting his own voice at this time.

"Then trust me when I say that this is the best for you. Trust me when I say that these people won't hurt you. They're your family and they love you and they've missed you and only want the best for you. You couldn't ask for a safer place to go home to. Do you believe me?" Edward still didn't trust these people, but he believed that Stacey did and he trusted her, so again, he nodded. He would go home with them.

"Now, I must warn all of you that the media will be all over us the moment we step outside, especially Edward. We'll have to do our best to shield him," Stacey explained, by which Edward felt his panic rising again. What media? The media knew? Knew what?

"I have a hoodie and a pair of sunglasses in the car. Edward can use them and be a little less recognizable," Emmett said and Stacey nodded and said he should go and get them. Emmett left right away and ignored everyone shouting questions at him when he stepped outside; they could all go to hell in his opinion. When he came back, he gave the sweater and glasses to Stacey, knowing that his little brother would be more comfortable if she gave it to him.

Edward put the sweater on, pulled the hood over his head and put the glassess on. You could hardly see his face with the big hoodie he was wearing and the glassess, so that was a good thing.

"Thank you, Emmett," Edward said, remembering the big man's name; he remembered all the names. Emmett smiled, a very different smile then he gave Edward when he was introdced. This smile seemed real, truly magical even.

"We should get going." Stacey felt bad to interrupt the moment between the two brothers, but she had no choice. They really had to get going if they wanted to be on time for the plane.

They all nodded and prepared to leave; Edward got up, and instead of going to Stacey like he had planned, he went to Emmett. Emmett looked shocked, but again smiled his biggest smile at his baby brother, and it was because of that smile that Edward felt like he was safe with Emmett. No one with such a magical smile could be dangerous. It just wasn't the type of smile that you could fake. This was the type of smile that was real.

They all stayed close when they headed outside and made their way to the sea of media, who were shouting question after question at all of them. Edward kept his head down and stayed close to Emmett. When one media reporter got a little too close, Emmett shoved him out of the way and put his arm around Edward, protecting him. Edward didn't even flinch from the contact this time; Emmett just felt safe.

"Don't worry baby bro, I've got you," Emmett said to him as he led them to the car and Edward couldn't fight the small smile that came across his features. The words that were said were so few, but so honest and true that Edward just couldn't fight the hope that this might just be good for him. Maybe all wasn't lost yet...


	5. Chapter 5: Introducing Bella Swan

**Chapter 5: Introducing Bella Swan**

Isabella Swan - better known as Bella - was sitting on a plane on her way to Seattle, where she would board another plane to Port Angeles. She was moving away from the only home she had ever know; Phoenix, Arrizona. She didn't want to move, she dreaded it, but she had no choice. She was doing it to make her mother happy, and anything was worth that.

Renee, Bella's mother, had recently re-married a younger man named Phill. Phill was a baseball player and had to travel a lot because of that, and because of Bella, Renee stayed home instead of going with her new love. Bella knew that that saddened her, so she made the decision to go to Forks, Washington, to live with her estranged father, Charlie Swan.

Bella didn't know Charlie very well; Renee left him when Bella was just a baby, and even though Bella would spend time with him during the summer when she was little, she hadn't seen him in years and didn't know a lot about him exept that he was the Chief of police in the small town of Forks.

Bella didn't like Forks, which was, unlike Phoenix, extremely cold and it rained constantly. Phoenix was warm; she'd miss the warmth. But again, it was worth it to make her mother happy and she'd be able to to get to know her father better as she finished her senior year there.

She had already missed the first 3 weeks of school because of some mistakes with her papers and stuff, so she'd attract even more attention to herself by showing up now as the new student. Though, she doubted she'd go unnoticed if she had shown up at the beginning of the year. Forks was a small town that probably wasn't used to new arrivals.

She would miss Renee, who was her best friend more than she was her mother. If anything, Bella acted like the mother, the adult in their relationship. Renee was just too much of a free spirit with a child like air about her to completely act like an adult. Bella would miss her, but maybe this would be good for her, getting the chance to act like a normal teenager instead of a parent.

Bella closed her eyes, tired of her musings, trying to get some sleep during the remainder of her long flight. At least the flight from Seattle to Port Angeles would be a short one. Sleep overcame her rather quickly, as she hadn't slept much in the past couple of days. By the time she had opened her eyes, the plane was desending, preparing to land. She wished she hadn't woken up yet; she hated flying and especially landing. Bella was accident prone; danger found her everywhere.

She clenched her fists and closed her eyes again as the plane landed, trying her very best to hold back the vomit she could feel rising in her throat. She succeeded and eventually, the plane had landed and she was able to get off. She still had an hour or so before her next flight, so when she reached the right terminal, she just sat down, opened her favorite book Wuthering Heights and began to read.

She was so absorbed in the book so quickly, she almost jumped 10 feet in the air when dozens of shouting voices reached her ears. She couldn't make out what the voices said, but it sounded a lot like the commotions you'd see on tv when a bunch of reporters cornered someone.

She turned around and sure enough, there were camera's and reporter's everywhere, crowding a group of about 7. The group looked very scared and seemed to be protecting one of their own that was wearing a too-large hoodie and was keeping his head down. A few airport security guards were trying to keep them away along with a middle-aged woman flashing a badge at them and shouting as well. It was chaos.

Then, suddenly, one of the reporters shoved against the small, black haired, pixie-looking girl that was with the group, and she fell to the groun with a scream. Bella gasped, shocked that they would do this and afraid that she would get trampled. She seemed so small and fragile. Just a girl.

Bella didn't know what overcame her, but she saw red, jumped up from her seat and headed to the group of people and the reporters. Normally, she'd shy away, blushing, as their focus turned to her, but not this time. Bella couln't explain it but it was like something was leading me to this group, forcing her to protect them.

Despite all the chaos, she managed to confront the reporter that had pushed the girl to the ground, where she still remained, and sneered at him, then Bella pushed him as hard as she could.

"See how you like it!" She all but screamed, fuming, as he topled down, falling against another reporter, who fell against another and so on; it was like pushing over domino's. They all went down, one by one.

Bella shook her head in disdain and turned to the girl lying on the floor, offering her hand as the security guards finally managed to get the opperhand on the reporters - which was not so hard now that they were all on the ground. The girl took Bella's hand and Bella helped her up, unaware of the entire group looking at her in shock.

"Thank you," The girl said, smiling, though her eyes portrayed nothing but sadness. Now that Bella looked around, all the eyes of the group were filled with sadness - exept for the person with the hoodie, who's face she couldn't see.

"You're welcome. They shouldn't have pushed you," Bella said, smiling back, then walked back to her seat, sat down, picked up her book and continued reading. Trying her very hardest not to stare at the group, though she knew every single person in this terminal had to have been watching. But her book was the perfect cure to curiousity as she soon got lost in it again.

Bella sighed when the voice over the speaker announced that the plain to Port Angeles was boarding. Flying again, she so didn't like that. She put the book in her small backpack, slung it over her shoulder and followe the other passangers as they all boarded the plane.

Bella took a seat in the back, next to the window, leaving the two seats next to her free, secretly hoping no one would bother her and sit there. She liked liked time alone; Bella wasn't a loner exactly, but she didn't exactly associate with many people either. She was just a private, quiet person and liked herself that way.

Someone's cleared their throat, making Bella look up. As she looked up, she came face to face with the pixie girl she had helped out earlier. Bella smiled shyly.

"Hi, do you mind if my boyfriend and I sit here?" She asked, Bella shook her head. Sure, she wanted to be alone, but for some reason she wasn't bothered that this girl would be sitting next to her. She couldn't help it, but she felt as though this girl could be a very good friend in the future, which was rediculous since she didn't even know a single thing about her. She didn't even know her name.

The pixie girl sat down next to Bella, and next to the girl, a teenage boy that seemed about the same age, with honey blonde hair and blue eyes, sat down next to the girl, taking her hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing her knuckles. The moment between the young couple seemed so intimate and private that Bella looked away, feeling as though she were invading their privacy somehow.

"Are you okay, darlin'?" Bella heard the boy ask with a southern drawl to his speach; she tried to ignore them, but it was hard not to eavesdrop when they were sitting right next to her.

"Yeah, just worried about Edward. I'm glad that he seems to feel safe around Emmett, I just...," The girl trailed off, not knowing how to finish.

"You wish it was you. That's understandable, he is your twin after all," The boy with the southern accent finished the pixie girl's sentence. Bella heard the girl sigh, but nothing else was said.

Bella was about to close her eyes again to try and relax when she was startled by a tap on her shoulder. She turned her head to see the small girl smiling at her, though the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Hi, I'm Alice. I just wanted to say thank you again for earlier, most people wouldn't bother," The pixie, now known as Alice, voiced.

"It's no problem. I'm Bella, btw," Bella said, blushing slightly. She always blushed a little, even when she was younger. It was one of those traits that didn't go away no matter how old she got.

"Nice to meet you Bella. Oh, this is Jasper," Alice said, introducing Jasper to Bella. They smiled at each other. The silence returned and Bella went back to her earlier mission to relax.

They had been in the air for about 40 minutes when Bella was awoken by a soft cry not far from her. As she opened her eyes and looked around, she noticed Alice and Jasper were out of their seats and crouching down at the seats next to them where more people of the same group were standing, all looking at the sleeping figure in distress. By the sounds, Bella could make out that the figure was a boy. It seemed they were all trying to wake him up or calm him down without much success. Bella looked around and saw that all the passengers were watching the scene.

She didn't know why, but something about the cries broke her heart and made her fingers itch as if she wanted to reach out and tell him that everything would be okay now. Bella frowned at the thought, but didn't linger much on it as the cries seemed to become worse.

"Carlisle, what can we do?" A frantic female voice asked, clearly in distress over this situation.

"I don't know. He won't wake up, I've tried everything. He's too far gone in his dreamstate for us to get through," A male voice responded, as frantic and scared as the female voice.

Bella didn't know what possessed her to make her next move, but she just knew that she couldn't just stay in her seat and listen to those broken cries any longer. She had to help, she had no choice. She got out of her seat and walked the two steps up to Alice.

"Excuse me, Alice, may I try something?" Bella asked, being as polite as possible and trying to keep the shaking from her voice. Alice startled, looking up at Bella then to an older couple then back to Bella and sighed.

"Uh, i-if you c-can," She said, clearly still unsure of what to think of this. Bella tried to smile at her, though it came out as more of a grimace, then manouvered around the other bystanders and sat down in the seat next to the boy's. She sighed as she looked at him, wishing she could see his face, though that didn't matter now.

She took a hold of his hand, frowning when she felt the scarring on the back of it, and ran her thumb across it in soothing circles. She felt his body stiffen and heard his breathing hitch and his cries intensify at the contact, but she continued. Then, she took a deep breath and prepared herself to sing. Bella didn't normally sing in public, but this was the only thing she could think of to help this boy. She used to do this when her mother had one of her bad dreams, knowing it would always calm her, but she feared that this was more than just a bad dream. Then, she started, forgetting about all the worried faces around her, only the boy in mind.

_'Oh, why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now'_

Bella sang it softly and beatifully, surprising everyone on the plane with her voice. And as soon as she began to sing, the cries of the boy began to lessen; they didn't go away entirely, but they were less frequent and harder to hear.

_'Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
Cause I've seen the dark side too  
When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less'_

Bella didn't notice anything but the boy around her as she sang with more emotion than she'd ever sung before. There was just something about this boy that made her want to grab him and never let go. It was like this was fate that they were on the same plane.

_'I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you'_

The cries were almost non-existent now and the boy's body began to relax more and more, but Bella didn't stop as she would have by now if this was her mother, something inside her compelled her to continue.

_'So if you're mad, get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now  
Hey, what you got to hide?  
I get angry too  
Well I'm a lot like you  
When you're standing at the crossroads  
And don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
Cause even if you're wrong'_

The cries had gone completely now and his posture was as relaxed as could be on a plane seat, yet Bella continued the song. It was as if she felt the need to convay this message to him, even though he was sleeping and probably wouldn't remember it anyway. But that didn't matter to her, all that mattered was that she never had to hear those cries again, though a little voice inside her told her that she would.

_'I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you_

Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you'

Bella was completely unaware of the curious, thankful, in awe looks she was recieving from the Cullens and Hales. They didn't know why they even let her help, seeing as she was a complete stranger to them, but they did and they were thankful they did because it was helping. In a way, it was helping all of them.

_'And when  
When the night falls on you baby  
You're feeling all alone  
You won't be on your own'_

And she meant it, this boy wouldn't be alone. She would be with him, somehow, she just knew she would, no matter how crazy that sounded.

_'I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you_

I'll stand by you  
Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you'

Bella smiled as she finished, knowing that she had succeeded in helping this boy, which was her goal all along. She let go of his hand and sighed when he continued his peaceful sleep now. She didn't know if stopping would throw him back into another nightmare or not. But she was thankful that it didn't.

Bella stood up and blushed as she saw the group of worried people stare at her in awe and gratitude.

"Thank you, Bella," Alice adressed her, tears in her eyes. And suddenly, so fast Bella never even saw it coming, Alice had enveloped her in a hug, expressing her gratitude once more.

"Euh, you should be able to wake him up without much trouble now. If not, just ask and I'll help again," Bella stammered after being released from Alice' death grip, then went back to her seat. Praying the boy would need her again, because no matter how good it felt to be in his presence, she didn't want him to hurt. Though for the life of her, she couldn't figure out why.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's note:**_

Hey, all. I know I promised I'd keep updating regularly and not disappear anymore, but there were things I just couldn't walk away from to write a story. My dad got sick, really sick, he almost died. He had to have this massive surgery and it was very touch and go for a while. I've been spending almost all my time with him in the hospital. He's only been home since last tuesday and he still has a lot of health problems we need to be careful off and has 3 nurses a day coming to take care of something still from the surgery. If my dad can get through this next month, through christmas and his birthday (January 1st) okay, then I'm back. If there's another setback, if he dies like they say is still a possibility due to some complications he could have, especially blood clots (he's had them before), then I don't know. I'll let you know at the beginning of January. Again, I'm very sorry, but my family is more important to me than a few stories. I love writing these stories, I do, but they're not the most important things in my life. Sometimes, you gotta set some things aside for more important things, which is what I've been doing these last months. Please bare with me for another couple of weeks, and then I'll let you know the outcome. Then I'll let you know if I'll be back or not.

Lots of love,

Lieselot.


End file.
